


ain't easy to get back

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: It's not until Maleficent leaves him alone in his fancy new bedroom that Riku can start to admit that he is maybe,maybe, a little bit homesick.





	ain't easy to get back

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'don't know what you got (til it's gone)'

It's not until Maleficent leaves him alone in his fancy new bedroom that Riku can start to admit that he is maybe, _maybe_ , a little bit homesick. Funny. Destiny Islands had been such a miserable place—he’d always thought that, once he made the jump, he wouldn’t miss a thing because there wouldn’t be a thing to miss.

But he hasn’t heard Kairi laugh in days and Sora has forgotten all about them and the walls are so thick here, he can’t hear the sea anymore, the sea that falls into the ocean, the ocean that connects all the worlds.


End file.
